


That Ship

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Anger, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: The tides turn on Crait





	That Ship

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to "describe angry".

A blast from behind them defended the pitiful resistance fighters; it’s origin soon explained as another ship raced into view. Kylo knew that ship better than any other in the galaxy; he had given standing orders for that ship to be destroyed on sight as soon as he was made Snoke’s apprentice.

That ship had been the bane of his existence for longer than that, however. For years, young Ben had watched that ship take off with half of his family on it, and had anxiously awaited the day it would return. More often than not, he was left waiting in vain. For over a decade, that ship had meant more to Han Solo than his own son.

Solo had been run through, fallen into the abyss, and then destroyed when Starkiller exploded. And yet that damned ship continued to haunt Kylo. It streaked across the Upsilon’s wide window, taking out more of their fighters. Taunting Kylo.

He wanted that ship destroyed! He wanted every remaining piece to be incinerated in the hottest star! He wanted whoever dared to still fly it to beg for death from the New Order Interrogators!

“Fire on that ship!”


End file.
